spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Tube
The Tube is the 7th episode of S4 of The End of My Soul, This episode was directed by Michael Shanks. This episode is the 3rd clip episode. Cast *SpongeBob SquarePants (also archive footage) *Chanel SquarePants *Colonel Frank Simmons *Major General George Hammond (also archive footage) *Dr. Walter Bishop / Lt. Walter Bishop (also archive footage) *Sandy Cheeks *Dana Scully *Dr. Daniel Jackson (also archive footage) *Mr. Krabs (also archive footage) (credit only) *Squidward (also archive footage) *Teal'c (also archive footage) *Joel Kyreck (credit only) *Gibson Praise *JellyfishJam38 *Sheldon J. Plankton / Gou'ald *Cigarette Smoking Man (also archive footage) (credit only) *Apophis *Alex Kyreck (also archive footage) (credit only) *Daryl Dixon (also archive footage) (credit only) *Patrick Star / Gou'ald *MacGyver *Timmy SquarePants (archive footage) (uncredited) *The Borg (archive footage) (uncredited) *The Borg Queen (archive footage) (uncredited) Story Last time on The End of My Soul.... Alex Kyreck, CSM & Daryl Dixon arrived at the SGC Command Center and held Daniel hostage. Daniel: Let me go! Alex Kyreck: Daniel Jackson, where is Lt. Walter Bishop? Daniel: Why do you care? Then, Walter Bishop, The General & Teal'c arrived and saw Alex Kyreck, CSM & Daryl Dixon held Daniel hostage. Alex Kyreck: Give me Walter Bishop or Daniel dies! Teal'c: Never! Teal'c attempted to shoot Alex Kyreck but Alex Kyreck has a gou'ald force shield. Alex Kyreck: Any last words? Daniel: F*** you! Alex decides to chop off Daniel's head. Teal'c: No! Teal'c decides to shoot Daryl Dixon in the head and his body exploded. Alex Kyreck: You bastard! We will be back! So Alex & CSM saw Lt. Walter Bishop's body in the hopsital bed. Alex: Come with us! Lt. Walter Bishop: Ok. They take him away and they disspeared. General: Their gone! Walter: Dammit, Daniel's gone! General: I know. JellyfishJam38 was walking in the crossroads until he saw 2 bodies of Dr. Daniel Jackson & Squidward. JellyfishJam38: Damn, i am going to bring them back to alive. And now the conclusion... JellyfishJam38 brought the 2 bodies to his lab and he put the bodies in the chamber so that the bodies will be back to normal. JellyfishJam38: January 27th, 2016. I am recording this right now because i was walking in the crossroads and i've found the bodies of Dr. Daniel Jackson & Squidward, Daniel's head has been chopped off and Squidward's been poisoned by magic dust. I am going to do some info about what happened to them. JellyfishJam38 was looking some info about what happened to the 2 bodies and he found info. JellyfishJam38: I am going to look at some videos. FLASHBACK TO 4X05 Alex Kyreck, CSM & Daryl Dixon arrived at the SGC Command Center and held Daniel hostage. Daniel: Let me go! Alex Kyreck: Daniel Jackson, where is Lt. Walter Bishop? Daniel: Why do you care? Then, Walter Bishop, The General & Teal'c arrived and saw Alex Kyreck, CSM & Daryl Dixon held Daniel hostage. Alex Kyreck: Give me Walter Bishop or Daniel dies! Teal'c: Never! Teal'c attempted to shoot Alex Kyreck but Alex Kyreck has a gou'ald force shield. Alex Kyreck: Any last words? Daniel: F*** you! Alex decides to chop off Daniel's head. Teal'c: No! Teal'c decides to shoot Daryl Dixon in the head and his body exploded. Alex Kyreck: You bastard! We will be back! So Alex & CSM saw Lt. Walter Bishop's body in the hopsital bed. Alex: Come with us! Lt. Walter Bishop: Ok. They take him away and they disspeared. General: Their gone! Walter: Dammit, Daniel's gone! General: I know. SpongeBob was sitting in his room sobbing about the deaths of Dr. Daniel Jackson & Pearl Krabs. Mr. Krabs walked in. Mr. Krabs: SpongeBob, i'm so sorry about Pearl & Daniel. SpongeBob: It's ok. Mr. Krabs walked out of the room. BACK TO THE LAB JellyfishJam38: I watched the security camera footage of what happened to Daniel Jackson. I am now going to find out what happened to Squidward. FLASHBACK TO 1X04 Squidward had magic dust. Squidward: oh, darn.................. (drops on the ground) SpongeBob: Darn! Squidward. magic dust. oh my god. we got to take him somewhere Mr. Krabs Mr. Krabs: Good idea. They where running from the monster. and 5 Hours Later. They got in The Workshop. They got in. SpongeBob: Hello! somebody. hello........................... and then SpongeBob found Timmy SquarePants. SpongeBob: Timmy. oh my god brother. are you allright. Timmy: Yes. i'm okay SpongeBob. SpongeBob: oh. i have a soul-mate now. Timmy: You do. that's nice. SpongeBob: i will then it later. but right now. what's going on with Bikni Bottom? it's under attack by a f--king monster! Timmy: SpongeBob. i will tell you why. becuase. The Borg is coming in 21 Minutes!. we got to hurry. SpongeBob and his soul-mate Mr. Krabs, Squidward and Timmy SquarePants ran. and still in his Workshop. and then they hide. Timmy: Ah! The Borg! The Borg: We will kill SpongeBob and Mr. Krabs The Borg Queen: good idea. and we will kill GWizard777. Timmy: HECK! NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The Borg Queen: What the heck was that? Timmy: Run for your freaking lives! They where running. and getting out of Timmy's Workshop. SpongeBob, Mr. Krabs and Timmy SquarePants: HECK YEAH! and then. The Borg was there. they where surrounded. SpongeBob: (bleep)! The Borg: we will kill you. SpongeBob: Timmy. this is good bye. Timmy: yep. Good bye See ya, space cowboy. BACK TO THE LAB JellyfishJam38: I just finshed watching security camera footage of what happened to Daniel Jackson & Squidward. I am now going to reattach their bodies. Then, the gou'alds decided to kick down the door. JellyfishJam38: Please don't kill me! Apophis: No one gives a s***. Plankton: Yeah d***head. They fired a staff weapon at Bob and they kidnapped him, Squidward & Daniel Jackson. MacGyver: Let's get the hell out of here! Patrick: Good idea! They both left. Meanwhille... The General brought SpongeBob, Chanel, Frank Simmons, Gibson Praise, Sandy Cheeks, Dana Scully, Walter Bishop, Teal'c in to his office. The General: Guys, there has been an terrible event. SpongeBob: What happened? The General: The gou'alds captured JellyfishJam38 and the 2 bodies of Daniel Jackson & Squidward. Frank Simmons: We need to save them. Gibson Praise: Good idea! The General: Let's go! To Be Continued.... (Note: Daniel Jackson & Squidward are alive after Bob attached the body parts and other stuff.) Category:The End of My Soul Category:Episodes